The present invention generally relates to measurement devices and methods, and, more particularly, to devices and methods for measuring the mouths of animals.
The ability to measure the mouths of animals can be important for those raising animals, caring for animals, managing animals, and using the animals to provide services. The ability to measure an animal's mouth is especially important for those attempting to control animals by means of devices placed in or adjacent to the animal's mouth. The use of a bit in the mouth of a horse is one example of the use of a device placed in an animal's mouth in order to control the animal. By placing a bit in a horse's mouth and attaching devices, such as reins, to the bit, an individual is able to control the horse by pulling on the reins. The reins can be used to cause the horse to stop, turn, or perform various other movements. In order to effectively control a horse by using a bit, it is important that the bit be sized appropriately to the horse's mouth. An improperly sized bit is not only uncomfortable for the horse, but can also lead to an inability to effectively communicate commands to the horse through the reins and bit.
Various methods have been employed to measure a horse's mouth, such that an appropriately sized bit can be provided. One example of a method used to measure a horse's mouth is to place a string in the horse's mouth, pull the string taut across the horse's mouth, observe the points on the string that represent the width of the horse's mouth, remove the string, and measure the width. Another method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,163, involves the use of a graduated crossbar having first and second stops. At least one stop can be slid along the crossbar such that when the bar is placed in the horse's mouth, one stop is positioned at one side of the horse's mouth, while the other stop is slid along the crossbar until it reaches the other side of the horse's mouth. In this manner, the width of the horse's mouth can be measured by determining the distance between the first and second stops.
Trial and error can also be used to measure the width of a horse's mouth. This involves selecting a bit of a certain length, positioning the bit in the horse's mouth, and determining if it is of the appropriate size. If the bit does not fit properly, a bit of another length is selected and placed in the horse's mouth. This process continues until a bit of an appropriate length has been identified.
While these methods and devices do allow the width of a horse's mouth to be determined, the process can be time-consuming (trial and error) and unwieldy, and can often be made more difficult by the motion of the horse's head, and its dislike for, and resistance to, having a measuring device placed in or near its mouth. The inventor has recognized a need to provide for a measurement device that is less objectionable to a horse when placed in or near the horse's mouth, and that can more simply and securely determine and maintain a measured distance in the presence of an agitated and/or reluctant animal without requiring additional hardware or user invention.